In the process of manufacturing contoured panels for an interior of aircraft which have a decorative surface, currently two different processes are commonly used to fabricate these panels. The two processes are independent from one another and require the use of different sets of tools, capital equipment and personnel. In the first process the panel is fabricated with compressive molding equipment without a decorative film layer positioned on an external surface of the panel. Once the panel is formed the panel is put through a second process which includes sanding and filling of the surface(s) of the panel that are to receive a decorative film layer. Once a smooth surface is attained, the decorative film layer is post-applied onto the panel using a vacuum form process along with the application of heat.
Attempts to combine these two processes by simply placing a film layer, decorative or otherwise, to one side of the panel during the compressive molding process has been shown to result in a high rate of wrinkling and thus high scrap rates have been experienced with this approach.